


Naughty Thoughts

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” What has Pippa said? She didn’t mean to. Can she get away with it?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 15





	Naughty Thoughts

“I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have had those last two glasses of Sherry as they seemed to have gone straight to her head and also to her tongue. She really hadn’t intended to say those words out loud at all. They were just naughty thoughts until her treacherous tongue got hold of them. She looked at Hecate who just sat there in surprise at what she’d said. Pippa could tell that she was trying to think of a clever and witty retort and struggling under the weight of Pippa’s meaning, but Pippa quickly added, smirking and giggling.. “like the pinkness of my dress is going to rub off onto your furniture.” Thankfully she saw Hecate’s shoulders visibly sag with relief. Oh Merlin be praised for that, Pippa thought. Hecate had believed her, and now composed again she managed to reply “I do not. I simply look at you and wonder how someone so petite could eat so many donuts and not be as far round as she is high.” Pippa properly laughed, at least Hecate was being honest even if she wasn’t. “That’s easy” she explained, “I find fun ways to burn it off.”

Slight panic crossed her face at the double meaning but Hecate just rolled her eyes. Crisis averted


End file.
